


The Lonely One

by NakiaSwg



Series: Percy Jackson One Shots and Imagines [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dead Bianca di Angelo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Bianca di Angelo, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Protective Siblings, Sad Nico di Angelo, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), Sibling Bonding, Siblings, help what do i tag aaa, masterpiece number 1, no beta we die like jason grace, this is a visualisation i have almost daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakiaSwg/pseuds/NakiaSwg
Summary: A short imagine of a visualisation I use when I'm shifting :D enjoy!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Percy Jackson One Shots and Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165865
Kudos: 5





	The Lonely One

Percy looked around, realising Nico was no longer in the dining pavilion. He made to jump out of his seat, but I placed a firm hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere. I spotted a small figure in an aviator jacket sprinting out towards the woods, and had a pretty good idea of who it was. 

‘Let me go. He’ll probably be more willing to listen to me than you.”

I could tell he didn’t like it, but he relaxed slightly, ceasing his attempts to stand, and picked up his burger again. I stood up and walked off, but stopped when I heard a muffled,

“Wait!”

It was Percy, his mouth still stuffed with burger. he chewed for a few more seconds, and my foot began to tap of its own accord. Finally, he swallowed his burger in a large gulp, and smiled at me. 

“That was gross,” I deadpanned. 

“I know.” He winked at me, and reached a hand into his jacket pocket, holding out a small wooden figurine. The hades figurine that Nico had thrown away the previous summer, when he left camp. 

“You kept it?” I was surprised, because Percy isn’t sentimental enough to keep something small like that. 

“I figured he would regret leaving it behind. Could you give it to him for me?”

“Sure.” Taking a few steps forward, I grabbed the statuette out of his hands, and turned to sprint towards the woods before Nico could run too far in. 

“Nico! Nico wait up!” I saw him ahead of me, in a small clearing talking to a ghost. I thought it might have been Bianca, but before I could get close enough to make sure, she disappeared in a shimmering mist. I skidded to a stop in front of him, bracing my hands on my knees to catch my breath. 

“I was just saying goodbye,” Nico said, turning to face me. I expected him to be angry, but he just looked sad, world weary, as if he’d seen too much. No eleven year old should ever have to wear that expression.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, but we missed you at dinner,” I said. ‘You could’ve sat with me and Percy, you know.”

“No.”

“Nico, you can’t miss every meal. If you don’t want to stay with the Hermes cabin, I'm sure they can make an exception and let you stay in the Big House. Gods know they’ve enough rooms.”

“I’m not staying, Kay.”

“Neeks... you can’t just leave. The real world is too dangerous for a lone demigod, let alone a child of one of the Big Three. You need to train, I don’t want you to get hurt.” I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder, but withdrew it when he flinched. 

“I train with my fathers servants,’ he said flatly. “There’s a reason they didn’t put a cabin for Hades here, Nakia. He’s not welcome, or respected at camp, and neither are his children. I don’t belong here.”

I remembered in Pan’s cave, how the Lord of the Wild had addressed all of us individually...all except Nico. 

“When will you go?” I asked, scared for his answer.

“Right away. I’ve got so many questions. Like, who was my mother? Who paid for Bianca and me to go to Westover Hall? Who was that lawyer who took us out of the Lotus Hotel? I know next to nothing about my life and I need to find out.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I begrudgingly admitted. “But I hope you and Percy don’t have to be enemies anymore."

He lowered his gaze. “ Can you tell him that I’m sorry I was a brat? I should’ve listened to him about Bianca.”

“I’ll tell him,” I promised, “By the way...” I fished the figurine out of my pocket. “Tyson found this while we were cleaning the cabin. Percy wanted me to give it to you.”

I held out the figurine of Hades – the little Mythomagic statue Nico had abandoned when he fled camp last winter.

Nico reached out, but hesitated and drew his hand back. “I don’t play that game anymore. It’s for little kids.”

“It’s got four thousand attack power,” I coaxed.

“Five thousand,” Nico corrected me. “But only if your opponent attacks first.”

I smiled. “Maybe it’s okay to still be a little kid every once in a while,” I gave him the statuette.

Nico studied it for a few seconds, and I was worried he might give it back, but then he put it into his pocket. “Thanks.” He smiled. 

‘I’m not gonna stop you from leaving, because you'll probably go anyway, but promise me you’ll stay safe, and Iris Message me every once in a while, ok kiddo? I love you.” I ruffled his hair, and threw my arms around his shoulders. 

He stiffened for a brief moment, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I turned to walk away, but saw a slight flicker in the shadows of the trees, and heard a whispered, “I love you too.” When I turned around, Nico was gone. Smiling, I turned to walk back to my cabin.


End file.
